heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mangle(Freddy's)
Mangle (sometimes dubbed The Mangle or Toy Foxy) is one of the new animatronics and one of the antagonists in the game Five Nights at Freddy's 2. It is the redesigned counterpart version of Foxy. Involvement Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Mangle begins the night in a corner at Kid's Cove, in a contorted heap of machinery. Once activated, it will mainly travel the pizzeria via the ceiling. It travels through the Prize Coner, Game Area, Party Room 1 and 2, the hallway outside The Office, and finally crawling through the Right Air Vent each the Office. Mangle does not try to enter the Office from the hallway. Mangle also may frequently appear in the same room with other animatronics. When the Mangle moves into or out of a room that is monitored by the cameras, a static feed will occur. Mangle is an incredibly active animatronic, as it can leave Kids Cove at 12 AM on Night 2. It is not important to watch it, as its radio frequency sounds can be heard when it is in the vent. Once Mangle is spotted in the Right Air Vent's blind spot, the player must put on the Freddy to ward it off. If the player brings up and then lowers the Monitor before putting the Mask on, Mangle will be on the ceiling above the player. At this point, Mangle may randomly attack, where its head swings down from the ceiling towards the player's face. It appears Mangle cannot be made to leave once inside the Office, besides waiting until 6 AM, which makes surviving the night nearly impossible; bringing up the Monitor will trigger Mangle's attack once lowered again, but the player will need to use it to wind the Music Box, lest The Puppet come after them. Whenever the player sees Mangle, it will make a distorted, garbled sound, akin to radio static. The sound is actually possibly an amateur radio band, with a military-encoded RTTY-75W (Radio Teletype 75 baud WIDE) transmission. In the middle, there is what sounds like a demonic voice, but it is actually only mistuned SSB (Single Side Band) voice. Contrary to popular belief, RTTY is not Morse code, the voices do not have a meaning, and RTTY is not SSTV either. The sound is only for aesthetic purposes - hard to decode, but only there for environmental purposes. Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Mangle's mask can be seen in a box among other Toy Animatronics. FNAF 4 it can be seen in a pink room in the end of nights minigames where you play as a little boy Allies *The Puppet *Freddy Fazbear *Foxy *Bonnie *Golden Freddy *Toy Bonnie *Toy Chica *Toy Freddy *Balloon Boy *Alphonse Elric Enemies *Jeremy Fitzgerald *purple guy Appearances *Five Nights at Freddy's 2 *Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Female Category:Animatronics Category:Animals Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Created Category:Creatures Category:Killers Category:Robots Category:Deceased Category:Villains Category:Pirates Category:Friend of a hero Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Hybrid Category:Cops